


Malfoy Ferret

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「不要懷疑，衛斯理。」跩哥惡毒地將唇瓣擦過了紅髮的耳垂，柔聲道：「我知道你在想什麼，沒錯，我要脫你的褲子。」</p><p>榮恩白皙的面頰唰地染紅了，包括他的雀斑也是，「不──你不能──」</p><p>「我當然能。」跩哥囓咬著男孩的耳朵，鼻尖撫到了那燄紅的髮絲，「而且還遠遠不止這些。」</p><p>中文字數：11209字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章的內容是引用改編自HP電影第四集，在原作中雪貂馬份和徽章的事件是兩個不同的橋段，但電影卻將兩者編在了一塊，因此被拿來當成寫作的基礎。  
> 有續篇。
> 
> 本篇含有性暴力以及粗魯的言語描寫，要是不能接受請不要看下去。

Malfoy Ferret

 

該死。  
跩哥‧馬份沉著聲低喃著，見鬼的波特，見鬼的瘋眼穆迪，居然讓他當眾出醜，該死，真他媽的太該死了。  
隨著他的步伐，黑色長袍下擺就像有意識地躲避著，像是害怕被主人給牽怒般，能夠閃得越遠越好。這樣的態度同樣可以在克拉和高爾的表情上看見，高爾低著頭，只是一股勁地跟在跩哥身後，而克拉的頭垂得更低，因為他的褲子是剛才瘋眼穆迪用以愚弄跩哥的道具。

事實上在稍早前跩哥的心情還是不錯的，他一手設計的支持西追／波特大爛人徽章，就像是金探子那樣搶手，整個學校有一半以上的人都瘋狂地別在胸前，跩哥感到相當程度上的愉快，也許他們早該認知到波特是個什麼樣的嘴臉。  
不過讓他更加愉悅的，則是那隻總是屁顛屁顛跟在波特身後的紅毛鼬鼠，也徹底疏遠了波特。跩哥親眼看見了在長廊階梯前的那一幕，榮恩‧衛斯理與西莫‧斐尼干走在一起，而波特則衝著衛斯理發脾氣，兩個人最後不歡而散。  
整件事的發展讓跩哥忍不住放聲大笑，嘿，那個波特的跟屁蟲終於也受不了了，本來以為紅髮衛斯理會是波特剩下唯一的朋友，但事實顯然並不是如此，噢，他相信自己絕對不會忘記那個場面的。

所以他忍不住數落起那個波特。不知道為什麼，當跩哥發現連那隻鼬鼠也離開了波特，他的心情簡直能用亢奮來形容。他打賭自從進霍格華茲以來，還沒有什麼事比今天的這幕來得更有趣。  
但也許梅林覺得他已經得意過了頭，接下來的發展讓他根本不願再提起，穆迪那個瘋子膽敢這樣對他、這樣對待一個馬份！

該死，真他媽的太該死了。  
不知道他碎罵了第幾遍完全相同的句子。跩哥依然憤怒，他必須發洩他的情緒！他必須！  
這代表接下來又會有個倒霉鬼遭殃，也許是克拉，因為穆迪把他丟進了他的褲袋，那裡又臭又黑，要不是昨天看見他在自己洗完澡後也進了浴室，跩哥甚至都要開始懷疑那個愚鈍的跟班是不是很久沒洗澡了。

就在他邊走邊想著等下要如何拿克拉來出氣的時候，他瞥見了擦身而過的紅髮。  
那個衛斯理不知道什麼時候和斐尼干分頭了，現在正是落單著。

跩哥想他也許找到了個倒霉鬼，這個倒霉鬼將是榮恩‧衛斯理，沒有別人，他會代替克拉成為他出氣的好對象。

於是跩哥轉過身，帶著一貫嘲弄的語氣，薄唇微挑地譏笑著：「瞧，這不是被波特給拋棄的鼬鼠嗎。」

而紅髮的反應就如同他預測的一樣，榮恩止住了腳步，側過身，冷冷的說道：「我跟哈利的事和你沒關係，馬份。」

「噢，我可不這麼認為。」跩哥踏進了一步，稍微讓自己靠近了榮恩，「也許你會想要我做的玩意兒，」他的手從衣袋裡掏出了一個支持西追／波特大爛人徽章，「如果你喜歡，我還可以免費送你一個瑕疵品。」

「閉嘴，馬份。」榮恩翻了個白眼，「別以為我沒看到，剛才的你就像個真正的雪貂，還跳上跳下的。」

跩哥原本蒼白的臉色似乎更加慘白了，這個下賤的紅髮居然主動提起了穆迪對他的羞辱。

「抓住他。」他收起了笑容，怒意在聲音下低燃著，緩緩的命令道。

克拉搶先跨了個箭步，一把糾住了榮恩的衣領，將他提起。原先他相信自己會是跩哥的洩憤目標，但是衛斯理小子的出現，意味著這個紅髮將會取代這個位置，他也不用對於跩哥接下來的懲罰而提心吊膽了。  
高爾則比克拉慢了些，他繞到榮恩的背後，架住了對方的肩膀，讓克拉的掌握更為牢靠。

「嘿，你想幹什麼？」榮恩皺起了眉頭，責難的語氣像是在指控行動被限的不滿。

「帶上他，」跩哥高傲的抬起了下巴，「鼬鼠想吃點苦頭。」

一陣粗魯的推拉，榮恩被克拉和高爾強迫移動，還不時發出怪叫，「停下，我可沒說要和你們混一塊兒。」

「很快的，衛斯理。」跩哥走在前面，沒有回頭，「等我在你臉上留下幾個難看的咒語，你就能滾蛋了。」

 

※

 

當跩哥再次直視榮恩的臉龐，差不多距離之前不到五分鐘的事。  
這裡是學校城堡牆外一個不起眼的角落，在他的吩咐下克拉和高爾正人手一邊的架著這個下賤的傢伙。雙手遭箝制著的紅髮不妥協地扭動著，鞋子在草皮上踢出了一道道痕跡，掙扎著要離開。

「別急，」跩哥那個習慣性的不屑輕笑又掛回了嘴角上，「你喜歡怎麼樣？鼻樑、門牙、還是眼睛？」他將自己的臉更靠近了對方，「或許一個歪掉的鼻子很適合你，」他的灰眸中出現了狡黠的色彩，「還是你更喜歡長長的門牙？像格蘭傑那個麻種所擁有的大爆牙一樣。」

「不准說妙麗是麻種。」換來的是榮恩憤怒的眼神，他用力的試圖抽開手臂，卻又被克拉抓得更緊。

「真遺憾吶，衛斯理。」跩哥語氣中帶著顯而易見的挑釁，「本來想你既然有種離開那個波特，那麼應該也有了聽懂人話的能力。」

「我當然有，除非說話的那個跟本不是人類。」這次換榮恩挑起了眉，「比如說，是一隻雪貂，那麼牠說些什麼，我當然不會知道。」最後又補上了一句，「誰教我不是隻雪貂呢。」

「你這個……」跩哥咬緊了牙，「髒兮兮又不入流的鼬鼠，」逐字的用力說道，「不准再提到這件事。」

「哈，看來你很在意嘛，雪貂臉。」榮恩幾乎忘了自己現在的處境，他得意地笑了出來，「事實上，我還打算一輩子說下去呢，跩哥，馬份是個活潑、好動的彈跳小雪貂。」

跩哥的臉色陰森了起來，他抖了抖唇，冷冷地諷刺道：「似乎你更想當個骯髒、臭不可聞的鼬鼠，那麼我不介意幫你一把。」

「你不敢的，學校不會允許使用變形術在學生身上。」榮恩不那麼掙扎了，雖然雙手被分別架著，但他仍然佔了上風，於是他主動跨前了一步，「不要說你已經忘了，麥教授剛剛才說過的。」

跩哥已經怒不可竭了，他暴躁地抽出了衣袋裡的魔杖，對準紅髮滿是雀斑的鼻頭，唸出了一串咒語，接著，原本還被克拉和高爾抓著的榮恩便飛了出去，重重的撞上了城堡的外牆，發出了結實的巨響。

榮恩順著牆緣摔了下來，方才砸中石牆的位子還有著清楚的痕跡，這一下肯定撞得不輕。  
跩哥快步靠近榮恩現在倒下的地方，當然，他的身後跟著忠實的克拉和高爾。  
就這麼一擊，紅髮肯定痛的要命，跩哥居高臨下的看向軟倒在草皮上的衛斯理，他擰著眉頭，皺在一團的鼻子，發出了虛弱不已的呻吟。

跩哥滿意的蹲了下來，將魔杖頂到了對方的下巴，語帶輕快地笑道：「你也許該學習說話的技巧，衛斯理。」

「見鬼，馬份。」榮恩連睜開眼睛都顯的那樣痛楚無比，「你臭得讓人想吐，那八成是克拉褲襠裡的怪味。」

跩哥的笑容再次被斂起，他沒料想到紅髮還在拿剛才的事嘲笑他，連這個低俗的衛斯理都將他當成了笑柄！他簡直怒氣達到最高點！

就在這個當下，他注意到了紅髮的小動作。跩哥瞇起眼，看著榮恩摸索進自己的衣袋，他相信藏在那裡的是根魔杖，就在紅髮就要掏出的瞬間，跩哥快了一步。

「去去武器走。」

如同他所猜測的，那根柳木製成的魔杖因此彈了出去，落在了幾呎外的地方。

「嘿！」  
榮恩發出了抗議的聲音。

「現在你可不那麼得意了。」跩哥站了起來，薄唇淡淡地道：「你想聞聞克拉褲襠裡的味道，不是嗎？」

「什麼？」對方顯然沒搞懂跩哥的意思，露出了疑惑的表情。

「你嫌他臭。」跩哥斜了斜頸子，向身後的克拉使了個眼色，「那麼我會建議你親自聞過以後再下判斷。」

克拉的表情是那樣的猙獰，他肥碩的身驅漸漸靠向了仍半坐在地上的榮恩。

榮恩睜大了他藍綠色的眼睛，不可致信的看著克拉和高爾朝他走來，他好像終於想通了跩哥的意圖，但無論如何都來不及了。

「你瘋了！？跩哥‧馬份！」榮恩的聲音變得尖銳，因為剛才的撞擊讓他雙腿疼痛，他沒辦法跑開，只能一味地向後退，但是馬上就碰上了冰冷的牆壁。

克拉和高爾龐大的身體擋住了榮恩的身體，跩哥站在他們身後，透過這個角度，他能清楚的看見榮恩的表情。他懶洋洋地等待著事情的發展，並且肯定接下來會非常有趣。

「放──手！不要抓著我的頭髮。」榮恩雙手攀上了高爾揪著他那頭紅髮的手，想要阻止對方野蠻的動作。跩哥可以瞧見對方豔紅的髮絲沾染上了泥巴，就像一團粗糙的稻草。

克拉解下了褲頭，將自己粗黑、肥短的陰莖掏出，是那樣的醜陋而且發出惡臭。  
他捧著自己最寶貝的地方，往榮恩點滿雀斑的臉頰拍去。

「聞起來怎麼樣啊？」跩哥勾了勾唇角，雙手抱胸，瞧著紅髮臉上厭惡的表情。

克拉將他的陰莖挪到了榮恩的鼻下，左右磨擦著。榮恩緊緊咬住雙唇，似乎在接受某種酷刑。

「他在憋氣，」克拉回過頭，詢問著跩哥：「該怎麼做？」

「那就叫他用嘴巴嘗味道吧。」跩哥饒富趣味的打量著榮恩忍耐的模樣。他覺得紅髮的反應是那樣的可笑，以致於他不願錯過任何一個鏡頭，只為了觀賞衛斯理丟人的演出。

克拉對跩哥的命令絲毫不敢怠慢，他左手捏著榮恩的下巴，而高爾也配合的將另一隻沒有抓著榮恩頭髮的手，捏起了對方的鼻子，強迫他打開嘴巴。  
克拉的右手仍然捧著自己那黝黑的陰莖，打算塞入榮恩的嘴裡。

榮恩的雙手不再執著於那個抓著自己頭髮的手臂，他顯然知道當前有什麼才是最危急的。紅髮將他的手捂住了嘴，或是試圖撥開高爾捏著他鼻子的手。

然而克拉不為所動，硬是將自己的陰莖擠進了榮恩的嘴裡。

馬份家的傳人正享受衛斯理現在的滑稽，那張清秀的五官已經扭曲，眼睛也閉得用力，好像這樣就能減輕痛苦。

克拉越發迅速地搗弄著紅髮的嘴，將陰莖摩擦著他的牙齒，或是攪動他的舌頭。

跩哥能看見克拉的陽具正在膨脹，就像男孩們剛睡醒那樣聳立。

他說不上來這樣的感覺是什麼，跩哥只覺得胸口一陣悸動，衛斯理的表情是那樣地難看，眼角也沁出了淚水，明明只是在一旁觀賞著，他卻能感受到自己的身體愈來愈熱，好像在發燙，他不得不承認衛斯理讓他也有了興奮的感覺。

克拉把自己的陰莖往榮恩的口腔頂著，他已經找到了絕佳的位置，紅髮的臉頰鼓起了一邊，隱約能描繪出克拉那肥短的形狀。

高爾也低頭瞅著衛斯理的醜態，然後忍不住哈哈大笑了出來。跩哥猜想高爾是不是也跟自己一樣，光是看著就興奮無比。

克拉的動作變得更急躁了，也許他馬上就要射精。

倏地，紅髮利用其中一方對自己箝制放輕的同時，重重地咬了下去。

「噢──！」

克拉慘叫聲震耳欲裂，跩哥皺著眉，捂住了耳朵。

榮恩張開了眼睛，蘊著水氣的眸子裡閃過一絲得逞的笑意，已經閉上的嘴唇看起來格外鮮紅，嘴角還掛著幾縷口水，混合著白酌、不屬於他的體液，緩緩地順著臉頰的輪廓，流經了白嫩的頸子，滴落在鎖骨上。

跩哥忽然認為一向骯髒、低劣的衛斯理，竟然也有著這般性感的一面，他能感受到自己的下身漸漸發硬，叫囂著要尋求解脫。

而克拉幾近發狂地往榮恩走去，他的眼睛佈滿了血絲，重要部位吃痛讓他不得不以雙手覆著下體，以歪斜的姿勢重新逼近。

接下來克拉伸出一隻手，握牢了拳頭，重重地打在榮恩的臉上。

榮恩原本坐著的身子並沒有因此倒下，高爾的手仍然抓著他的頭髮，讓他就算挨了揍也只得維持這個姿勢。  
克拉咬牙切齒地瞪著，接著又是一拳招呼在他的鼻樑上，脆弱的鼻黏膜肯定破了。

榮恩的嘴巴和鼻子都流著鮮血，但是他並沒有說話，只是狠狠地盯著施暴者瞧。  
這更加激怒了克拉，因此克拉改用腳，直直地往榮恩的胸口踢去，結果因過度用力而拉扯到肌肉，又慘叫了一聲再次雙手覆蓋著自己的下體。

跩哥任由他的部下毆打眼前的衛斯理，他本應覺得愉快，或是高興什麼的，但是他沒有，他所感受到的是一股莫名的灼熱，蓄積在他的喉嚨，就像要蹦出些什麼。  
他開始覺得這身長袍穿在身上是多麼地不合時宜，他的額角已經慢慢滲出了汗水，沾粘在他的淡金色髮絲上。

「克拉，等等。」  
克拉原本還想再給榮恩補上幾個傷口，但跩哥終究還是開口了。他阻止了克拉的行動，並走進他們之間。

就算餘怒未消，克拉也從不違反馬份家的命令，他鬱悶地收住了他的拳頭，委屈地看著跩哥，再惱火地瞪著榮恩。

跩哥一手地搭上了比他高上許多的克拉的肩膀，目光在紅髮滿是傷處的臉打轉，最後鎖定在那不屈撓的澄澈瞳孔，「你應該知道那有多痛。」

榮恩哼了一聲，將視線別開，不願意與跩哥對視。

跩哥顯然對紅髮的態度感到不滿，他伸出了手，牢牢地扣住了榮恩的下頷，強制性地讓榮恩只能看著他。

「怎麼？你嚇到了嗎，鼬鼠。」  
他蹲了下來，讓自己與榮恩貼近了許多，鼻尖彷彿就要碰觸到彼此，「居然連話都說不出來了。」

「去你的，馬份。」跩哥永遠知道如何激怒眼前的紅髮，榮恩的眼眶因憤怒而泛紅，「你也想被咬的話，儘管試試看。」

跩哥猖狂地笑了，沒有原因的，就只是想笑。衛斯理的挑釁是如此軟弱且不具威脅性，他知道自己的身體想要什麼了，他的慾望，揉合著衛斯理現在的慘樣，泊泊流出的鼻血，或是衣服上那些克拉的精液，那個破爛的鼬鼠，讓他興奮到極點。

「我會試的，我會。」跩哥唇角的弧度是愉快的，「高爾，不用抓他的頭髮了，我要你架住他的雙手。」他側過頭，對還在疼痛中的克拉道：「你拉著他的一隻腳，我來幫他脫褲子。」

「什麼？」榮恩的表情相當疑惑，他直勾勾地盯著跩哥。

「不要懷疑，衛斯理。」跩哥惡毒地將唇瓣擦過了紅髮的耳垂，柔聲道：「我知道你在想什麼，沒錯，我要脫你的褲子。」

榮恩白皙的面頰唰地染紅了，包括他的雀斑也是，「不──你不能──」

「我當然能。」跩哥囓咬著男孩的耳朵，鼻尖撫到了那燄紅的髮絲，「而且還遠遠不止這些。」

「我、我不會同意讓你這樣做的！」榮恩顯然慌亂了起來，他的雙手被高爾扣著，高舉過頭，但是他仍然試圖掙脫。  
跩哥猜想紅髮也許希望能推開他，但不論是力氣、體格，衛斯理從來不會是克拉或是高爾的對手，何況有傷在身，跟本完全不能相比。

高爾對於榮恩的掙扎感到不耐煩，他略加用力地捏著他的關節處，發出了喀喀的聲音。  
榮恩非常地痛，他這次是真的哭了出來，爬滿雀斑的鼻頭跟著發紅，雙腳胡亂蹬著，但馬上又被克拉攫住。

跩哥對於榮恩這次的反應感到滿意了，這就是他想要的，他喜歡紅毛鼬鼠抽泣的樣子，讓他更為亢奮，他能強烈地體會到嗜虐的天性正在作祟，每一吋肌膚都怒吼著要凌辱眼前的紅髮男孩，直到破壞殆盡。

他粗暴地扯下了榮恩的褲子，透過些許光線，看見了紅髮垂軟的下體，以及稀疏的恥毛，薄薄地蓋在上面。

「你連這兒的毛都跟頭髮的顏色一樣，真可笑。」跩哥撫摸上了榮恩的恥毛，食指和姆指摩搓著一小撮，「只有你是這樣，還是你們全家人都一樣？」

「不要用你噁心的嘴來談論我的家人！」榮恩的瞳仁因為激動而看上去更綠了些，「你還不配。」

「喔，是嗎？」跩哥惡狠狠地掐上了榮恩的脖子，惹得榮恩再次落下痛楚的眼淚，「我倒覺得你的家人連看我的資格都沒有，真應該挖出所有衛斯理的眼珠。」

榮恩呀呀地張著嘴，頸部被勒住的窒息感讓他無比痛苦，施虐者滿意地享受他的暴行，在他雪白的脖子上留下了清晰的指痕，直到紅髮似乎快無法呼吸了，跩哥才放開了手。

得到解脫的榮恩不住的咳嗽，他粗喘著大氣，像是經歷了一場生死交關的決鬥。

「搞清楚，衛斯理，」跩哥瞟了一眼自己的部下們，「你現在在我手裡，我愛怎麼樣，你就得怎麼樣。」

榮恩的胸膛仍是上下起伏著，他好像沒有了說話的力氣，但仇視的目光依舊恨恨地瞪著跩哥。

跩哥冷冷地笑了，他放輕了動作，有些憐憫般的撫摸上了榮恩萎靡的陰莖，「你知道，你正用眼神挑逗我，不是嗎？」

「放屁。」榮恩的聲音是沙啞的，而且虛弱。

跩哥不理會榮恩的抗議，他一手玩弄著男孩兩球柔軟的陰囊，榮恩因羞恥而臉紅，就連耳根也紅透了。  
他優美細長的指尖滑過了小球的中間，緩緩爬上了對方的陰莖，然後摩擦著表皮，試圖要讓榮恩興奮起來。

「嘿，衛斯理。」跩哥十足的嘲弄語氣，「你開始變硬了，這是不是代表你喜歡這樣？」

隨著跩哥手指所描繪著形狀，榮恩顯然對自己誠實的生理反應感到很氣惱，「這只代表你是個變態，馬份。」

跩哥並不喜歡榮恩這樣稱呼他，他因此不悅地收緊了手指，掐著榮恩的陽具，讓紅髮發出痛苦的悲鳴。

「變態的是你，鼬鼠。」他抿了抿唇，「我的手指讓你很舒服，你不能否認。」

「我只有感到疼痛！」榮恩指責道，「你技術差的可憐。」

一旁的克拉報復心態的笑了，看著因跩哥惡意的動作而五官扭曲的榮恩，他便覺得自己剛才那口氣已經舒緩不少。

「喔？」跩哥挑了挑眉，「你認為我的技術不好，」他停下了手邊的動作，慢斯條理地解開了自己的褲頭，「也得先被我幹過以後再說。」

跩哥的陽具早在榮恩給克拉口交的時候，便已經亢奮多時，一逮到機會就彈了出來，像隻暗紅色的猛獸，正等待著進食。

「你要幹我？！」榮恩的臉色登時失去了血液般，「有沒有搞錯，我是男人！」

「我當然看得出來。」語畢，他還不懷好意地捏了榮恩的陰囊，讓紅髮忍不住又發出怪叫聲。

「你居然想跟男人做愛！」榮恩的淡金色、卷翹的睫毛沾了點淚水，「天啊，馬份，你是個同性戀！」

「我通常不和男人做愛。」跩哥的唇勾起了個弧度，「但你…」，他再次俯下身，在榮恩頸邊輕柔地說道，「是我唯一想幹的男人。」

「該死，馬份。」榮恩扭動著自己的頭，他的紅髮上有些碎草和泥巴，「你讓人作嘔！」

「那麼，你就是讓人興奮的那一個。」跩哥聞到了紅髮間的一股清香，顯然不是碎草或是泥巴，這也不是學校提供的廉價肥皂的味道，但不論是什麼，都讓他感到燥熱難耐。

榮恩張大了嘴，大概沒料想到他會說出這種話。跩哥發現有趣之處了，比起言語上的侮辱，調情般的對話似乎在衛斯理身上更有用。

高爾也被榮恩傻眼的表情逗樂了，他呵呵笑了出來，手握著的力道卻有增無減。

跩哥摩擦著自己的陰莖，他想，也許差不多了。他抬起了榮恩沒被克拉限制住的那條腿，將之折到對方的胸前，而那顯少暴露在他人面前的肛門也被看得一清二楚。

「準備好了嗎，衛斯理？」跩哥將自己的陽具抵在了唯一可能成為入口的地方，「我會把你搞到爛掉，好讓你知道自己是多麼的欠操。」

「不──」榮恩搖了搖頭，他紅色的頭髮晃動得像一團篝火。

跩哥沒有理他，他粗魯地塞入自己的陰莖，但沒料想到的是，他的先端只能插進一點點，便無法再前進了。  
他有些懊惱的將前端抽出，再試著重新進入，但仍然被卡在入口處，到不了更深的地方。

「見鬼，衛斯理，」他銀灰色的眼眸中燃燒著藍色的火燄，「你故意的，是不是！？」

「什麼……？」本已做最壞打算的榮恩緊閉雙眼，直到聽見跩哥憤怒的質問，他才緩緩張開。

「該死的，讓我進去。」跩哥的聲音因怒氣而越來越大，「放鬆點，衛斯理！」

榮恩眨了眨眼，看起來有些無辜，然後不一會，便意會了過來。他有些得意的笑了起來，「嘿，你被困在外面了，對吧？」

「你最好不要作這些無謂的反抗，」跩哥氣得有些顫抖，「別以為我會就這樣放過你。」

就在榮恩還想反唇相譏的當下，跩哥再次將魔杖掏出，他無禮的將之插入了紅髮的身體裡。

「啊──」  
榮恩倒吸一口氣，突如其來的痛楚逼得他眼淚直流，他想躲開，但是他被困在這兒，動也不能動。

跩哥將魔杖用力攪動，他興致昂揚地咬著下唇，嘴角彎曲成嘲笑的形狀。如此野蠻的動作，就像一個不會魔法的麻瓜，但是現在他一點兒不在乎，他只想快一點進入紅髮男孩的體內，肆意地在其中奔馳。

榮恩的語尾夾雜著哭音，發出一連串無意義的咒罵，原本被壓在胸前的腳也使勁的踢著，另一隻被克拉緊抓著的也試圖抽出對方的掌控。然而他所做的一切彷彿都是徒勞，跩哥再次將他的腿折回了原位，另一手則更用力的擴張著對方的括約肌。

「跩哥‧馬份！」從聲音就能知道主人的不適，「你他媽快給我停下。」

「當然。」一絲詭譎閃過跩哥的眸子，「我想也是時候了。」

他抽回了魔仗，隨意地放在衣袋的某個角落，然後觀察著榮恩現在的樣子。凌亂不堪的紅色頭髮沾著髒東西，幾條血跡掛在臉上，巫師袍皺成一團。衛斯理的眼眶紅紅的，金色的睫毛看起來濕潤潤，藍中帶綠的瞳孔看起來心有餘悸，卻又不忘擺出個惡狠狠的表情，這讓跩哥產生了異樣的情緒。  
與之呼應的，是被方才被魔杖強硬撐開的穴口，一放一收地，就像在誘惑他一樣，跩哥同時也感受到了下體一陣疼痛，呼嘯著想進入之中，狠狠地肆虐一番。

他覺得喉嚨似乎有些乾渴，下意識的舔了舔唇，重新握住自己的勃起，一手扳開對方的股瓣，對準了那誘人的皺折處，粗暴地挺了進去。

紅髮男孩仰著頭，無法自己的高聲尖叫。

跩哥感到十分滿意，低賤的衛斯理體內比他想像得更溫暖、更舒服，的接合處沒有半點空隙，他將他包覆得如此服帖，就像打從出生時彼此就應該連繫在一起，是那麼的契合。

他慢慢的將自己的肉棒抽出部份，只留下龜頭還在裡面，然後再重新插進去，跩哥還沉浸在填滿著某人的感覺，那個人不是別人，正是榮恩‧衛斯理。

「衛斯理，你的裡面又熱又緊。」跩哥低下頭，他看見自己淺金色的髮絲落在對方燄紅的頭髮上，「但可惜你不能插自己，不然你真該試一試。」

「去…你的…」榮恩連眉毛都揪成了一團，「你這個…發情的怪物…。」  
在說話的同時，還伴隨著喘息，榮恩還沒能接受這樣的刺激，連說句話都顯得極為吃力

「很好，衛斯裡。」跩哥在榮恩潔白的肩胛骨上咬了一口，「再說一句廢話，等我們之間結束後，我會讓全史萊哲林一起輪姦你。」

這時有兩個人同時深深的吸了一口氣，克拉跟高爾，露骨地表現出他們的慾望。

榮恩瞥了一眼，歪過頭，他終於還是配合了。他將自己的眼簾緊閉，淡金色的睫毛在臉上劃下了層層陰影，微微震顫著，反映出了主人的恐懼。

再一次的頂入，他發現進出之間不再如之前困難，跩哥認為這個地方已經完全服從自己了，因此他開始加快了速度，帶著他高漲的情慾衝擊向更深處。

被他壓在身下的紅髮倔強地咬著牙，緊閉的雙眼和臉頰上混著血的汗液，還有些泥巴的污痕，連同他隱忍的神態一起。

「衛斯理，你現在的模樣真是悲哀。」

跩哥有些殘忍地笑了，他粗魯地摩擦著那柔軟又強軔的內壁，能感受到眼前的男孩再細微不過的反應，他的陰莖無禮地搗弄著那裡，直到他似乎撞擊到了某個地方，他感受到了下身又一陣緊窒。

接著，跩哥能明顯發覺榮恩身體的變化，他原本因疼痛而已然萎靡的性器再次呈現半勃起狀態，而因厭惡而皺成一團的五官漸漸放軟了下來，那是另一種截然不同的表情，雖然看上去仍然可見他的不適，但卻是那樣地沉倫……

「啊……」  
紅髮衛斯理還是忍不住開口了，他脫口而出的呻吟聲似乎有那麼點享受，這讓跩哥本能地受到影響。

他仔細看了看榮恩的臉，停頓一下，然後便毫不留情的更加急遽地抽動著，蠻橫地，使勁地，像是追捕什麼那般狠狠衝刺著。

他聽見了紅髮的呼叫，連著咒罵，有些黏膩而且甜美，全數搔弄著他的耳膜。跩哥喜歡這個聲音，就像是個情慾的催化劑，讓他更賣力地蹂躪著他的身體。

「嘿，衛斯理，」他用手指彈了彈榮恩的性器，「你喜歡被我幹，對吧？」

紅髮大力的擺動他的頭，那有些過長的頭髮隨之晃動，像是跳動的火燄，是那麼地燦爛，在折磨他的視覺、侵蝕他的神志。

「你就像頭發情的母豬，是那麼的欠插，」他姣好的薄唇吐出了侮辱性的字眼，「也許這是你的天性，你滿足於我的陰莖。」

榮恩睜大了眼，那之中染著怨怒，他就要開口說些什麼。  
跩哥伸手，捧著榮恩的頰骨，「別急著否認，這些都是事實，」

「你會遭報應的，馬份。」紅髮忿忿的開口，夾雜著喘息聲，「我會詛咒你一輩子。」

「隨便你。」他的語氣聽起來是那麼高興，「不過，你也別指望有人會來幫你，」他的塞活運動並沒有停下，「你最好的朋友，聖人波特，他不要你了，你可別忘記。」

「就算我跟哈利吵架，也輪不到你說話的份，」榮恩續道，「你這個噁心的雪貂臉。」

跩哥的手自頰邊移到了頭髮，他扯起一把燄紅色，「你自找的，鼬鼠。」他倏地寒了聲，「如果你乖乖的拿了我的徽章，那麼你現在也不用在這裡……」又是一個挺進，「……無助的、可憐兮兮的，被我幹著。」

「我永遠不會拿你的東西，」紅髮就像在說一件理所當然的事，「坦白說，你還不配。」

跩哥發狂地大吼一聲，將紅髮的頭扯向後面，抬起他折至胸口的腿，搭上了自己的肩，並且暴力的，帶征服性的，又一次猛烈的衝撞，像要直接貫穿他的身體。  
然後他開始覺得甬道似乎有些溫溼，他想著紅髮的體內大概流血了，也許那骯髒、脆弱的黏膜已經被磨破了，黏熱的液體讓他的進出更加容易，而且更加滑順。

紅髮的嘴裡不知道在唸些什麼，跩哥希望那是求饒，但是他沒有費神去聽，他現在只專注著進行他悅樂地行為，他聞到了血的味道，分不出是男孩臉上的破口還是裂開的後穴，不管是什麼，誰在乎呢？  
畢竟終究一切，這些都只是讓他更本能地得到快感，他完全不想停下，也不可能停下，就只是持續著這殘暴的執行。

他感覺自己要飛上天，像騎在掃帚上，他的眼裡沒有其他的東西，世界彷彿只剩下他與他，風的呼嘯變成彼此不規律的喘氣聲，他現在是搜補手，那麼眼前的一定是屬於他的金探子，他想要牢牢地抓住他，再也不要放手，要是能夠，就讓他們一直這樣下去。

他能感受到男孩的身體正在求饒，他看著他顫抖的性器，還有上面醜陋的紅毛。跩哥的手移到了那之上，不由自主的撫摸著，討好著，他猜想紅髮射精的時候，那甜蜜的、該死的腸道，是不是會猛烈地收縮，會不會咬斷他，然後讓他更加瘋狂。

他想看著紅髮得到解放後的可笑模樣，他想知道紅髮會不會高潮。

他的手加快了速度，和他身體的頻率相同，他知道紅髮的發抖意味著什麼，他相信紅髮的身體不會讓他失望。

終於，跩哥感受到自己下身被夾緊著，榮恩顫慄著，他的先端流出了幾滴液體，然後緊接著噴灑出一片白灼，全部都在跩哥的手上。

接著，跩哥也因這個刺激而射精了，通通都射進了為他量身訂作的穴道裡，炙熱的像要燃燒。

跩哥滿意地看著手上這些不屬於自己的精液，他想知道好不好吃，但他才不要自己嘗試。他將黏呼呼的手指插入了榮恩的嘴裡，還在失神狀態的紅髮沒有反抗。他將這些稠狀物擦在他的舌上，然後惡意地戲弄他的舌頭，輕刮著他的舌苔，榮恩無意識的回應著，舌尖順從地跟著他的指頭，在口腔裡蠕動。

他有些不捨的抽出了手指，一絲白色、半透明的液體也被拉出，是混著精液的口水，附著到了他的指尖。他忽然覺得很有趣，他將手指也放進了自己的嘴裡，是澀的，是甜的，是衛斯理的精液，是衛斯理的口水。

接著跩哥緩緩拔出自己的陰莖，因為這個動作而使得紅髮的穴口湧出了濃濃液體，乳白色的精液，混著鮮紅的血液。他覺得這強烈的對比，就像是他和紅髮之間的不協調，但最後還是混在了一塊兒。他又聯想到了彼此頭髮的顏色，思緒好像飄到很遠的地方去……

「跩哥，怎麼辦？」高爾的聲音適時的拉回了他的神志，「這小子暈了，要把他弄醒嗎？」

跩哥愣了愣，看著已經失去意識的紅髮，他的頭歪倒在一邊，但是手還被高爾舉得高高的，呈現了一種極為不自然的姿勢並昏迷著。

「當然要把他弄醒！」克拉拍了拍自己的大腿，「跩哥剛剛說過，要讓全史萊哲林輪姦他。」他還想著陰莖被咬的事，「他得付出代價。」

「是嗎？」跩哥挑起了半邊眉，他的視線仍然停留在榮恩身上，「我不記得了。」

「可是你說過……」這次換成高爾抗議了，他的下半身還是腫的呢。

「閉嘴。」他惱怒的吼叫著，「我說過，我不記得了。」

高爾閉上了嘴，他不會反對跩哥的任何命令。

跩哥站起身，整理著自己的褲子，「如果你們兩個沒事的話，就先去我平常用的那間浴室放好水，」他拍了拍身上的塵土，「我可真受夠了，現在就想洗個熱水澡。」

克拉跟高爾都站了起來，他們的姿勢因股間腫脹而有些狼狽。

「你們在等什麼？」他語帶不耐的問道，「快去做啊。」

他們點了點頭，用著有些歪斜的步伐離開這裡，克拉還不時仇視地回頭看向躺在地上的男孩，直到跩哥看不見他們的背影為止。

跩哥蹲了回去，他端詳著紅髮的臉。那是一張平庸、毫不出眾、爬滿雀斑的臉，而且到處都是血，那是在他的允許下克拉留下來的痕跡。

他也不知道為什麼，也許是覺得已經夠普通的一張臉，在加上那些口子，實在是太難看了。跩哥掏出了魔杖，那個代表著巫師的靈魂，然而剛才卻被他拿來當作性愛道具的東西，他指著榮恩的鼻尖，低低的呢喃些咒語。

接著，榮恩的傷口慢慢恢復了，這些都不是什麼嚴重的魔法傷害，充其量只是些擦傷，他們上課有教過該如何處理，他只是照著印象去唸。但是那張臉上的污痕和血跡還在，依然是那般怵目驚心。

他不知道他為什麼要這樣做，也許這隻鼬鼠就這樣頂著一堆傷口回去，更能惹毛波特，但是他又想到他們正在吵架，也許波特會幫他治療，那麼他們便會重修舊好，然後這隻紅毛鼬鼠又會重新跟在波特的後面，搖著他的屁股尾巴，像條忠心的狗。

跩哥的目光移動到榮恩淒慘的下半身，紅腫的菊穴上滿是精液和血液，他得承認，他沉醉在眼前男孩的身體內奔馳的感覺，儘管這是屬於一個下等的、紅髮的衛斯理的身體。

直到看見榮恩低垂的金色睫毛動了動，跩哥才驚覺自己仍然還注視著他。

他對自己感到生氣，他跟本不應該這樣盯著一個衛斯理瞧，他非常懊惱，他現在該做的就是去洗熱水澡，他不能允許衛斯理家的臭氣沾在自己身上，對，他要去洗澡，克拉或是高爾肯定已經幫他打點好一切。

跩哥站起了身，再次瞥了紅髮一眼，便轉身離開了。

 

END


End file.
